indie_game_battlefandomcom-20200215-history
Aria
Aria is one of the main characters in The Legend of The Artifact, and a playable character in Indie Game Battle. Profile Appearance Abilities Gameplay Moveset Grounded Attacks * Jab (1st hit): 'Aria kicks. * '''Jab (2nd hit): '''Aria kicks with the other leg. * '''Forward tilt: ' * '''Up tilt: '''Aria kicks upwards. Very fast, and a good combo starter. * '''Down tilt: '''Aria does a fast kick along the ground. Pushes her slightly backwards. * '''Forward smash: '''Aria fires a large green shockwave out of her hand. Has huge range and a large windbox. Can also be charged extremely long, and causes very high damage on full charge. * '''Up smash: '''Aria punches upwards. * '''Down smash: '''Aria punches forward while also kicking backwards. Aerials * '''Neutral air: '''Aria swings her bag in an arc downward. * '''Forward air: '''Aria kicks forward while spinning, hitting multiple times. Also has a finisher hitbox at the end. * '''Up air: '''Aria does a very fast kick in an arc above her. Great for combos. * '''Down air: '''Aria does multiple kicks downward. Hits multiple times, can spike opponents, and is also good for combos. * '''Back air: Aria kicks backwards below her. Will spike opponents diagonally downward. Specials * Neutral special: '''Aria heals herself by 15%, at the cost of almost her entire PP bar. However, if the special button is held down (or she lacks enough PP to heal), she will restore 15% PP instead. Both versions also affect teammates, and they are more effective on teammates than they are on herself. Also stops her aerial momentum and keeps her floating in the air while the move is being used. * '''Side special: '''Aria throws a seed. Not very powerful, but causes the poison status. It also knocks enemies toward her, making it an excellent combo tool. * '''Up special: '''Aria spins upwards. * '''Down special: '''Aria holds a shield around her as long as the button is held. Cures status effects and heals teammates around her gradually. If she is hit with a projectile while using the move, she will absorb the projectile and heal herself with the damage the projectile would've caused. The move also stops her vertical momentum, and stops her horizontal momentum slower, which makes it a vital part of allowing her to recover horizontally. * '''Super Attack: Trivia * When using her down special or neutral special, Aria heals Matt more than she heals any other character in the game. * Aria is one of few characters who focuses on recovering health and curing status effects, making her a great team character. * In older versions of the game, Aria had a different forward smash and a different side special. In the old fsmash she threw her bag almost like a short-ranged boomerang, and in the old side special she threw a barrage of leaves in front of her. * Aria appears as an easter egg in the Matt's Room stage (and also appears in the background of the Mattyhands stage). Category:Playable Characters Category:1st Party Characters Category:TLoTA Category:TLoTA Characters